Dreams
by bett911
Summary: AU. Just a random Lily and James story that I thought of.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This story was based on a dream that I had. I don't earn anything from this story. Everything that may look or sound familiar is just a coincidence. I randomly named the other characters except Lily and James from Harry Potter which I don't own as well. This is also my first time to write so bear with my grammar and my immature way of writing. No flames please.

Lily and I have been friends for ages. She comes from a well-known family here in our country. She's very sweet, humble, beautiful, and intelligent. She is the perfect daughter. But despite her perfection, she is lying about her relationship with James. She is afraid to let her family know about him because James, in her family's standards, is not acceptable.

James is the son of one of the security personnel in our university. He is a scholar, looks like a ramp model really, kind, and an over-all gentleman. Anyone would be interested. While James and I are what people would call the troublesome twins because we share the same birthday but not the same parents mind you, James and Lily would be each other's pain in the behind. We've all practically grew up together and we've been friends and playmates since forever. James' Mom works for my family since I can remember and I was the reason why James met Lily. At first, they were rivals but then they became rivals-turned-into-lovers-and-leaving-poor-me-as-third-wheel. Only few know about them being lovers. And with few, I mean, I, Lily and James of course, and James' other best friend, Jeff.

Jeff, I haven't met yet. Yes, yes, despite me being the gal best friend, I wasn't able to meet the other best friend because James met Jeff in the high school that he went to. Jeff now studies in another university and is always busy when we three go out or hang out. He's a working student. But I heard, James and he have a lot in common, except in height. Jeff is half a foot shorter than James but just as hot or so they say.

As for me, my name is Athalia or Lia. I'm not as beautiful nor as sweet nor as humble as Lily. Although I'm pretty and caring, I take pride in my intelligence. Being the only girl with three other brothers plus James, I was expected to be treated and to act like a princess. But that didn't happen because I grew up tough and one-of-the-boys. Between Lily and me, I'm more outgoing, more confident, and more stubborn. I act like I am older than her. I act as her protector. I fight her fights. Yes, I have tendencies to be boyish because when we were younger, we were bullied by AJ's group and I'm usually the one who confronts him to defend Lily and me.

Now AJ, he is the worst bully I have the unfortunate chance of meeting, and it continued until here in uni with his other crazy friend, Martin. The stupid git always makes it a point to show his face and ruin my day. Lily usually teases me that he only does that so I can spare him some attention and because he likes me. Hmnf, as if that will ever happen but if it will and if he does, even if it has a 0.0000001% chance, I'll never ever ever like him or be with him. That's what I have been telling myself for the past 15 years of my life because AJ, even if he's the hottest, wittiest, and most popular person in the uni, he's also the most arrogant, craziest, but the most charismatic git that ever graced this earth.

This is what my life is like for the past decade and a half but today, everything changed.

It's the 30th of March. We are going to celebrate our graduation ball today. The day started out well. The sun was out. The sky was clear. It is my first time to meet Jeff because he is going to be my date for the night. It was a set-up, no thanks to the most bothersome (I don't really mean this) couple that I ever met. It was seemingly a perfect day. Lily and I are on our way to the salon when I received a phone call from James' Mom. She gave the most devastating news that I have ever received in my entire life. James, my brother in everything bar blood, and Jeff died in a car accident. I was shell-shocked. I wasn't able to utter a word for awhile. I didn't know how to break the news to Lily. I didn't want to see her cry but I really didn't have any choice. She needed to know. I can't wait any longer. I told the driver to take the next u-turn and to just bring us home. There I told Lily the news.

I couldn't find a word that would describe Lily's grief. It was heartbreaking seeing her break down like the way she did but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even pacify the hurt and pain that I was feeling myself. My dearest brother James, gone, forever lost. His laugh, I will never hear again. His smirk, I will never see again. Him messing up my hair, I will never feel again. My twin, my best friend, I will never be able to hug again. And Jeff, even if I didn't meet him, I know he's a good man like James. It feels like two holes were punctured in my heart. Yes, two and that is what I can't understand because Jeff is not someone whom I've shared memories with. I didn't know the person behind the name but still it pains me that I will never have the chance to meet him ever. It feels like part of me died, and still part of me is dying. Curious is it not, for me to feel this towards a person whom I know nothing about except mundane things and a name.

Lily had fallen asleep after hours of continuous crying and of exhaustion. I let her be. I showered and dressed before leaving a note for Lily to read when she wakes up then I decided to go to the church were James' and Jeff's burial will be set. I met my Mum, James' Mum and Jeff's Dad there. I kissed my Mom's cheek then proceeded to shake hands with Jeff's Dad and to hug James's Mom. Tears flowed but no words were uttered. Then, they guided me to James' coffin.

I nearly passed out. It was really James lying in the coffin, giving the impression of being asleep and peaceful. I wanted him to wake up and tell me that this is all a joke and that we are still going to the ball and have fun and dance and celebrate our being young professionals with Lily and Jeff. I would forgive him for thinking of and making this sick joke just as long as he's alive and well. I would trade anything to hug my twin again. But he didn't budge. He lay there as cold as hard as ice. No life. No future. Then they entered another coffin, it was Jeff's. I stood still. It seemed that I was not able to move. I just stared. I felt dread crept at my back. My Mum seemed to notice my reaction because the next thing I knew, I was being guided to take a seat and to have a drink. It was then that I regained my wits and saw the picture of Jeff. He is, or rather was, handsome more than James if I was being true to myself but it was his eyes that captivated me. His were the deepest shade of green that I have ever seen. Three shades darker than mine. I would have stared in those eyes for all eternity but now, I won't be able to. I'm insane to think that it could have been tonight that I would meet the person that I will love. It could have been love at first sight for me, but all that, taken from me before it can even start.

But before anymore thoughts could penetrate my mind, James' Mum sat beside me. She took my hand and started to tell me how her boy ended up dead. She said that earlier today, James and Jeff went out early to buy some flowers for this night's event. They were on their way back when everything happened simultaneously. The police report said that a snatcher was running away from them and crossed the street while a cab and another car were just about to pass. The cab that James and Jeff were riding tried to avoid the snatcher but unfortunately the driver lost control of the vehicle started to roll over and bumped into the other car. The cab driver was still in a coma at the hospital and the passengers of the other car had major bone fractures but were still alive. She couldn't help but shed more tears and I don't blame her. It is her son that she is going to bury. She then brought out a small black velvet covered box. She gave it to me and said, "I think he was finally going to propose to you. You could have been my daughter-in-law if this didn't happen." She stood up then and left me alone. I opened the box and wept. It's beautiful. A sapphire stone is in its centre. Its simplicity made it more beautiful because it speaks of how simple James was, but I knew that it wasn't for me. It was for Lily. He was going to propose to Lily. This could have been the perfect time. I pocketed the ring, thinking if I will give it to Lily. She is not in the condition to receive it but it's the last gift that James left for her. It was confusing me when I looked up and saw Jeff's photo. I pushed the thought aside and went home to rest. I couldn't bear to look at those eyes and not think of the what-ifs.

Lily wasn't there when I got home but there was a note. It read, "Lia, thank you. I read your note but I can't go there yet. I'm not ready to see him. I'll go home for the mean time. Thanks again for letting me stay in your room. Love you too. Lily." I remembered the ring then and placed it on top of Lily's note. I decided to give it to Lily the next day. She needs it. I prepared for bed afterwards and the last thought that I had was of Jeff's eyes and that they shouldn't have died.

"_Athalia, get up my little angel."_

"_Gran, is that you?"_

"_Yes angel. It's grandma. You need to get up. Someone wants to talk to you."_

"_But who? You didn't visit me in my dreams since I was 10. Is there any problem?_

"_Just hold my hand little one and I'll show you."_

_I held my grandmother's ghostly hand and asked, "Is it time gran? Lily will be devastated. James just left her. If you could just give me one more day, I'll be prepared to go with you."_

"_No dear. It's not your time yet. Remember what I told you when you were 10?"_

"_I do. You said that when you'll visit again, it means that it'll be the right time. I thought you were talking about me dying."_

"_No, nothing like that dear one, what I meant was that it was time that you know about your special gift."_

"_A gift? What gift?"_

"_Hahaha, you are still as curious as ever, are you not? We'll get there soon."_

"_Sorry, can't help it."_

"_I know and here we are. Mum, this is Athalia your great granddaughter. Lia, this is Angelique your great grandmother and my Mum."_

"_I'm glad to meet you great gran."_

"_Likewise Athalia, likewise. I'll presume that you would like to know about the gift that your grandma was talking about."_

"_I would like that, thank you."_

"_I thought so. Listen well Athalia and try to remember. Women in our family have the special ability to change one incident in a lifetime. One chance to change something that happened that they deem is not reasonable or unfair, one chance to appeal to the Highest Power to change an outcome of an event. One chance to deal with the scheduler of life and death."_

"_But why are you saying this now?"_

"_Because last night, you said that they shouldn't have died, and I assume you're talking about James and Jeff."_

"_I did and I was."_

"_Then this is your chance Athalia."_

"_A chance huh? Just one?"_

"_Yes dear, one chance. No more, no less."_

"_Thanks great gran. I think I'll grab this chance to bring them back. Lily would be happy to be with James again. As for me, it would be great to meet Jeff."_

"_Just to meet Jeff? Are you sure?"_

"_Well, we'll see if there'll be more shall we? We'll cross the bridge when we get there. But grans, how will I be able to change what happened?"_

"_Just remember dear, remember. You'll know what to do when you wake up from here."_

"_Then gran, aren't we going back yet?"_

"_Forever impatient are you? No, not yet. Someone still wants to talk to you."_

"_Who?"_

"_Me."_

"_Jeff? You are Jeff, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, it's me Athalia. Finally, it's nice to meet you and you are indeed beautiful."_

"_Don't flatter me because I know I'm not."_

"_You are. I've been telling James that since I saw your picture. I've been in love with you since then. It has been 5 years."_

"_Really, then why were you always busy when we invite you to hang out with us? You have a lot of excuses if I may say."_

"_Because I didn't have the courage to face you Lia, I was nobody. But I strived to be successful...for you."_

"_You...I...It..."_

"_You're cute when you do that. Simply adorable but believe me, I have loved you for so long and last night would have been the best night of my life if my death didn't happen. I was looking forward to last evening to give you something that I worked hard for."_

"_Then give it to me when we meet again."_

"_Smiling makes you even more beautiful."_

"_Flatterer."_

"_I'm not. It's the truth. Uhm, Lia?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_May I kiss you?"_

I gave him a nod as an answer then he kissed me. When I was about to open my eyes, a loud knock and a voice resounded in my room, yelling for me to wake up because we were going to be late for school. It was the baritone voice of my favourite twin in the world. I hurriedly opened the door and there stood James. I hugged him so hard I thought I was going to break his ribs. He was laughing hard but he returned my hug and asked me what my problem was. I said it was nothing, and that I just wanted to hug him. He said I should get ready because Lily will arrive in a few minutes. Then I remembered the ring and the note at my side desk, it wasn't there. I panicked, but then I remembered.

"James, what's the date?"

"The 29th, what's up with you Sis?"

"Nothing that you should worry about, but Jamie, instead of getting the ring tomorrow, get it this afternoon. I'll go with you."

"How did you...how did you know about the ring?"

"I just did, and don't go and buy some flowers tomorrow. You know that I'm allergic with it and that Lily doesn't like them as much. She's just being polite. You know that she wants them only if you pick them from your garden."

"I know, I know. I was just trying to be sweet and hoping that everything will be perfect."

"Everything will be fine Jamie. Worry on looking good and on asking her without mumbling or slipping or fainting."

"Ha Ha, you have a funny way of showing your support, do you know that? But I love you just the same Sis."

"I know Jamie because I love you just as much. Now come on, Lily's waiting. Oh but before I forget, tell Jeff to wear a green tie. It will bring out the colour of his eyes and tell him that I'm thankful with what he's giving me."

"How did you...how did you know?"

"Jamie, stop doing that and just like what I said, I just know."

"Fine, you just know a lot of things, don't you?"

"I do Jamie, I do."

The 29th was our last day of exams, but that day, I persuaded James to get the ring at the jewellery store, to change their fate, to use my gift, to have a happily ever after.

The next day, we decided to stay at home and do our own nails, hairs, and make-up. Lily's gown was black which she paired with white gold jewelleries while mine was a white dress which I accentuated with green jewelleries. We were ready before the clock struck 5 pm. James was going with us while Jeff will meet us at the venue. It took us an hour before we arrived but Jeff was already there, standing at the centre of the lobby in all his glory and he was staring at me, his lovely eyes were focused on mine. He slowly walked towards us and said, "James said you were allergic with flowers so I just bought some chocolates for you. I hope you'll like them."

"Just chocolates?" I said teasingly.

"I...uh...uhm..."

"I'm just kidding Jeff. Thanks for the chocolates. They're my favourite. And you're cute when you do that, simply adorable."

"Uhm, thanks. And Lia?"

"Yes?"

"You're beautiful."

"Thank you. But Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"May I hug you?"

"Who am I to say no? Here." As he opened his arms, I hugged him as hard as I hugged James yesterday then I whispered, "I nearly lost you and I'm glad I didn't."

"Don't cry Lia. Smile. Smiling makes you even more beautiful."

"Flatterer."

"I'm not. It's the truth."

"I know, you told me."

"I did angel and I know I promised you something."

"You remember?" I asked aghast.

"I do and it still stands Lia. I love you."

"And I love you."

"You do?" he asked shocked.

"It was your eyes silly. I fell in love with them and I can't seem to look away anymore."

"Then look all you want angel, it only sees you. And here is what I promised. It's not much but I hope you'll like it."

"It's everything love. Thanks for the bracelet and I love the charm."

"Anything for you Lia, anything."

I smiled then I kissed his cheek. After that we proceeded to the ballroom. Everything went well. We had the best night of our lives. At midnight, James proposed to Lily. Everyone in the party was shocked. They didn't expect this but I did and I'm happy for my friends and this means that Lily is ready to introduce James to her family, as I am ready to introduce Jeff to my own.

The next day, we attended mass. Lily was with her family while I was with mine. James proceeded to sit beside Lily. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Finally!" I whispered. I was just so happy that they were legally together. No more hiding. No more white lies. Because of the bliss that I was feeling, I didn't notice that someone sat beside me until that someone held my hand and said, "Indeed. I was afraid these wouldn't happen."

"What wouldn't happen?"

"James & Lily and you & me. I've waited 5 years for this to happen, Lia. I was not convinced that you will love me back but here you are, accepting and loving me."

"You are easy to love Jeff. You should give more credit to yourself."

"I nearly missed my chance with you angel, if not for your gift, I wouldn't..."

"Shhh...enough love. You're here, aren't you? That is what's important and I love you."

"And I love you."

However, good news comes with a bad news. It was this day that we were told about AJ's and Martin's deaths. They were involved in a car accident that happened the previous day. It was then that I realized that it was AJ's and Martin's souls in exchange for James' and Jeff's. Then I remembered that in alchemy there is something that they call the law of equivalent exchange. This had been the result of my decision to save James and Jeff. Two lives were in my hands, two lives that I decided to exchange for my happiness. Was it the right decision? I still believe it was.


End file.
